Night Light  A Twilight Story
by Closet Authors Imagination
Summary: Elizabeth Carly Swan-Cullen-Mason. Thats was my name, yeah, I know, abit of a mouthful. My mother thought I should have my Fathers names on the end of hers. Which as I grew older, I disagreed with. He doesn't deserve recognition. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

Nightlight

Elizabeth Carly Swan-Cullen-Mason. Thats was my name, yeah, I know, abit of a mouthful. My mother thought I should have my Fathers names on the end of hers. Which as I grew older, I disagreed with. He doesn't deserve recognition. Ever.

You may think I'm being abit stubbern and mean, but my opion of him is very well justified. You see, my mother was Isabella Marie Swan. She was a beautiful, inocent human when she met my Father, Edward Anthony Cullen. They both fell deeply inlove... well, she did. Edward didn't. He strung her along, until she gave him everything she could, including her virginaty. After that, he left, without a trace. Leaving my Mother with two chidren, me, and my brother, Anthony Edward Swan-Cullen-Mason. We were twins.

My Mother brought us up very well, telling us about her life, her mistacks, her regrets. She said she hoped by telling us this, that Anthony and I wouldn't make those same mistacks. Which I hope her logic worked, for me anyway. My Mother still found it hard to look after us, with her in depression and only being a fragil human, tring to look after two half vampires.

I loved my Mother and brother. They were all I had. And someone took them from me on my fourteenth birthday. Mother had sent me out so that her and Anthony could rap my presents... I had returned just an hour later, to find my house, my home, in ruins. It was smashed up to the point that it colapsed in on itself. And it had been set on fire. There was no chance at all that my mother and brother could survive that sort of insodent. Thats if, it was an insodent. But I knew who had done this. The Voltori. I had stood outside my old home, watching the memorys burn, along with the house. The firebregade turned up, and put out the fire within two hours. They also found two bodys, chard beyond recognition. At that point, I was numbe from feeling, nothing could shock me. Everything was in slow motion, my mind was blank, my stare was soulless, and dead. I didnt even regester the Police taking me to their car and driving me further away from my Mother and brother.

At the dull station the police had tried to get me to speak, to move. But I wouldn't. I was still numb from the shock. The loss had yet to seep in to my system. I had stared at the plane magnolia wall for hours on end, until a man, and older man, walked over to me. He was dressed in a police uniform, but he wasn't apart of this station. He had graying brown hair, and had my mothers deep chocolate eyes. Eyes that penatrated through the numbness and made me feel the pain that was slowly filling the huge dark holes inside my chest. The mans name tag told me his name was Charlie Swan. I knew it had a segnifacants, but I couldn't think through the pain. And very soon after I couldn't see though my tears. Tears of sorrow and pain.

Charlie ran to me, pulling me close to him. He whispered words that I heard, but I didnt listen to them. I felt Charlie hold my hand and sqeese, he stood up, and had pulled me up with him. Before I knew it, I was in another police cruiser, and on my way to some unknown place. It took five long, sorrowful hours to get to our destination. In those hours, I had remembered that Charlie Swan was my Grandfather. Whom I hadn't seen since I turned two years old. Charlie had pulled up to an old house, on the fringe of a forest. I sat in the passenger seat, unmoving when Charlie climbed out of the car, he looked at me, and walked to my side. He wiped my tear stained face whilst I stared at his own. Moments later, he lead me in to the house, and into a bedroom. A room filled with things that I knew where my mothers. But I didnt acknowlegde it. I couldnt, it was impossible. Charlie left me lying on my Mothers bed, and when he left, I quietly whispered to myself...

'Happy Birthday Elisibeth'

... And with that, I shed my last tear...


	2. Chapter 2

Nightlight

I woke up screaming into my pillow again. I've been doing this for a year now. Ever since that day, I had woke up like this. Charlie didnt even come in to check on me anymore, because he knew there's nothing he could do to help me.

I lifted my hand to touch my face. Which was tear stained. Whiping my face clear of tears, I got out of bed, and looked at myself in the mirror. In the reflection I saw the new me that I had seen everyday for the past year. The girl I now name Lizzie Carly Swan. The girl with the blue and black hair, instead of bronzy brown. The girl with the strange stare. I rolled my eyes at my thoughts. What a freak, I thought to myself smiling sadly. Charlie had already left for work, so I'd be walking to school. Looking out the window I saw that it was raining. Again.

I sighed to myself as I walked over to my closet. I always grabed to first thing I saw, not really regestering what I had put on until I looked in the mirror. Today, when I saw what I dressed in, I nodded in aprovel at myself. I had clad my self in my black hightops, denim skinny jeans, and my favourite grey skull and crossbones t-shirt, which came down to below my ass. Just to complete the look, I put thick black eyeliner on around my eyes and put on mascara. I straightened and backcombed my hair.

_There_, I thought as I walk out of my Mothers room and down to the kitchin, _ready to face another shitty day of school._ I reached in to the cupboard and grabbed the closest granola bar. As I walked away from the kitchen, I looked at the clock.

'Crap' I muttered to myself as I walked faster out the door, snatching my shoulder bag from the hanger in the hall. I took off in to the woods, in to the safty of the foliage. Once deep enough in to the forest I ran full vamipre speed. Thats what I love about being vampire, the speed, the straingth. Its all awesome and fun. Within moments I was outside my school. I put on the face that would get me through the day with no questions, and walked into the school. Smiling at those who smiled at me. It would be perfectly true to say that I was popular, but I was not the queen bee of this school. And I dont want to be. I walked swiftly through the parking lot and in to first class just as the regester was being called. Quickly walking to my seat, I noticed my friend, Lisa, was absent today. And I asat down just as my name was called.

'Yo, sir' I replied absentmindedly. Most of my class laughed at my absent tone, but Sir did not find it very funny. His face went red.

'Miss Swan. What have we talked about manners?' Sirs voice was sturn and I could tell today was just not going to be his day, so I wouldn't make it worse.

'Manners, yeah, sorry sir.' I apologised lazily, but sincerily. His face was one of shock. Well, maybe it would be his day after all, I thought to myself. I leaned back on my chair and heared Sir drone on and on about plants and things, but I wasn't listening. I felt something hit the back of my hand, and looked down. A note. I sighed, aready knowing what it will say, and opened it.

_Lizzie,_

_Are you going to the Masies Party? _

_You never answer my texts, so I asume you didnt get them. You must get your phone checked out soon,_

_Love you, _

_Brook xxxxxxxxxx_

I rolled my eyes at the little peice of paper. This guy never stops! I really do understand what Mother had mean when she said Mike Newton wouldn't leave her alone. Because I have Brook Newton doing the exact same thing! Talk about de ja vu... I turned the paper over and wrote on the back.

_Brook,_

_No, Brook, I've told you I don't want to go. I did answer your texts, telling you I didnt feel like it. Why dont you take Milly Deveia? She likes you._

_Im sorry,_

_Lizzie_

Jesus, does this boy not get the hint? I said no about... four times, possiblely five. I waited until the teacher had turned to write something on the black board before i threw the little ball of paper at Brook. Perposely aiming it in the middle of his head. I smiled and giggled, making it look like I did it by acsident. He smiled back. And I turned back to the board, stareing god knows where.

It took to long for the bell to signal end of first lesson. But as soon as it did I was up and out of the room. Heading to my next lesson. The rest of the day went in the same manner. Brook pestering me. He persuaded me to go down to La Push beach with him and some others. Charlie never took me there, I don't know why though, as hes ALWAYS talking about it, and hes always down there, fishing. Th bell rang, telling us it was the end of school for the weekend, and students pooled out of the school. In all the exitement of leaving, no one saw me run into the forest and run home. I needed to hunting. Badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightlight

I love the feeling of giving over to the wild side of me. I always have, but even more so now, Because I dont have to think, no thinking means no pain, except the pain of thirst in my throat. My mind cleared of all thoughts, and felt my body shift in to a crouch, as I tracked my pray. The smell of dear hit my face, and within a split second, I was in a clearing full of dear. I licked my lips and punced, killing my pray with one bit. But before I could enjoy my meal, I heard three pairs of feet runing vampire speed in my direction. I stood up and world around growling firsly and protectivly. The three unknown vampires stared at me in wonder. Realising there was no emidiet threat, I straighted up from my postition. They eyed me with suspition, as I them. They looked oldly family like for rogue vampires. They also ranged in sizes. There was a tall blond woman, who could most defenetly pass for a runway model, but her face was set in a moody expression. There was a short pixie like girl, with short messy hair, and I loved her sence of style, her experssion was blank, like she was half in another world. The last person was a medium hight woman, who reminded me of the pretty woman from the silent movies, she also had a sweet natured face. We stayed there in silents for a while, and then the the sweet faced woman spoke.

'Hello, child. If you dont mine me asking, what are you doing out here in the woods?' She said tentitivly. I snorted.

'Child? What the fuck are you on?' I laughed menicingly. The woman were surpiresed at my bitter replie, and I would have apologised, but something told me these people didn't deserve one.

'I'm sorry... but if your not a child, what are you?' The sweet one asked. I looked at her, that was a good question.

'A teenager. Now excuse me, but I need to eat. And I need to do that in privet.' I hissed at the vampires. I grabbed my dear, and ran away, to somewere I could eat in peace.

As I drank the dears blood, I thought about the vampires. They seemed.. kind, if you could get kind vampires. All the ones my Mother ever met either tried to kill her or broke her heart, like the Jack Ass called my Father, or that James dude. God my Mother sure knew how to get on peoples bad sides.

Looking up at the sky I could tell that I was way to late home. Charlies gunna kill me, I thought as I started running for home. Just as I got to the front door I smelt something... well... like wet dog. Errgghh, its gross! I looked at the car parked outside the house. It was a hand made car. Pretty good if you ask me. But then again, no one would.

I opened the door and walked in to the house, listening to see if I could recognise the voices. Sure enough, I couldn't. Walking in to the living room, the dog smell got stronger, there was two guys there... Like son and father. Charlie stood up when he saw me.

'Where have you been?' He asked. Yup. Trouble is the word that comes to mind. But, I always did this, I dont know why he gets in a pissy every time.

'Out' I said, walking out of the room and up to the stairs. Charlie and the other two walked to were I was.

'Thats not a good enough excuse young lady' Charlies shouted behind me. I turned around, what the hell was eating him?

'Dude, your my Grandfather, not my Father' Was my replie. Charlie hated my Father. Not as much as I did, but almost. So when I compared him to Father, he fliped.

'No. No, I'm not. BUT YOU ARE TAKING AFTER HIM!' He yelled. Not caring about his guests at that point. Charlie knew that was a low blow. A very low blow. My hands balled into fists as I replied.

'I may be related to that jack ass, but I will never. ever. be. like. him.' I ground out. Storming up to my room. I listened to the convisation below.

'Shes getting harder to handle. Unlike Bells, she doesn't get depressed... she gets angery, and misbehaving.' Charlie told someone sadly. I felt guilty, and terrible. Why had I over reacted? Why cant I be nice to him?

'Shes lost everything Charlie. You only know what its like to loose Bella, and Anthony, but Elisabeth has lost her Father, Bella, Anthony, her homem she has only got you left' a gruff voice said. I must know these people... they wouldnt speak so fondly of me if I'd never met them.

I'd had enough of listening, so I went downstairs. I walked over to my Grandfather and apologised. He smiled sadly at me. I smiled back, and walked up to my room again. Hopefully this was the end to a bad day.


End file.
